1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building construction areas and more particularly to a novel wall facing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A wall facing in the context of the present invention is a facing sheet for application over wall surfaces for decorative and/or protective purposes. The invention will be described in connection with wall facings for use as tub and shower surrounds, that is facing sheets to be applied to the walls of a bath tub or shower enclosure for both decorative and water sealing purposes. It will become readily evident as the description proceeds, however, that the wall facing of the invention is not limited to these particular uses.
Bath tub and shower installations constructed prior to the relatively recent introduction of preformed modular tub and shower units utilized tiled walls for the tub and shower enclosures and a bath tub formed separately from the tub enclosure walls. This type of tub and shower construction has several disadvantages. Thus, the corner joints between the enclosure walls, the joints between the individual wall tiles, and, in the case of a tub installation, the joints between the tub and tub enclosure walls must be periodically grouted or otherwise sealed to prevent water leakage. Improper sealing often results in water leakage. Moreover, the grouted joints tend to darken with use, thus rendering the enclosure walls, and particularly the joints, difficult to clean.
The preformed modular tub and shower units referred to above avoid these problems because of their one piece molded construction wich eliminates grouted joints and provides smooth easily cleanable enclosure walls. However, total replacement of a tiled tub or shower installation by a one piece modular unit is generally too costly to be practical.